Halfway There
by Becarefulwhatuwish4
Summary: Bella is a half vampire, but her scent still calls to Edward. But Bella has powers beyond his imagination. He loves her, but she hates vampires. And he never dreamed what she could do to him. Rated T just in case. Suck at summaries! Just read!
1. You're Half Vampire

Bella is a half vampire, but her scent still calls to Edward. But Bella has powers beyond his imagination. He loves her, but hates vampires. And he never dreamed what she could do to him. Rated T just in case. Suck at summaries! Just read!

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Uhhhh… Forks. The most dreaded place on the world, for me. I would have preferred Alaska, or anything else. But today was my first day at Forks High, and because I was half vampire, it was going to suck. All of the boys would be all over me (I was half beautiful) and little did they know I could rip their arms off, and drink their blood.

Edward's POV

Another day at Forks high, and as always, it was boring. I endured English, thinking about a new song for Esme. I came up with the melody, and part of the bridge, before the bell rang. Off to Spanish.

I sat down in the cafeteria, next to Emmett and Jasper, who were sitting next to Rose and Alice, respectively. I toyed with my French Fries, and pretended to drink my soda. I looked around the cafeteria. Most of the boys at one table's thoughts were about a new girl, Isabella Swan. I looked to the next table over, and there she was. Odd, but I felt a strong a draw to her blood, and I couldn't read her mind. This was weird.

"You know the new girl? Isabella?" I asked my siblings. All except Rose nodded. "Jasper, can you smell her blood?" Jasper was the most sensitive to blood here.

"I can smell it, it just smells normal." He replied. She stood up then, and passed my table, she looked at us, and stopped. She turned to look at us, and I saw her take in the group. Jasper's tense little bubble, and Emmett's muscles, Alice's blank eyes, and my very puzzled expression. Just as she was about to walk away, she saw the shade of our skin, and froze. Then she ran, a little too fast for a human, right out the doors. I stood up, as did Emmett and Alice. We stalked off after her.

I could smell her, I could hear her, but I could not see her. But Alice had bumped into something invisible, and she was patting it, it was the shape of a person.

"Isabella?" I asked, and I saw her body shimmer back into existence. She had turned invisible.

"Bella." She corrected.

"How did you do that?"

"I believe you would have more insight into that than most humans, you're vampires." Alice froze.

"And your half vampire." I stated. She nodded reluctantly, and we stood there, staring at each other. Well, more of glaring.

"Well now that this is settled, I have to get to class." She stalked away. I couldn't help but admire her grace as she walked. Stop it Edward, you could kill her. I went to Biology, just to have her sit next to me. Her scent was overpowering, intoxicating. I couldn't help but lean in to smell her.

_Stop it Edward. I know what you're doing. I know a couple of people who would kill you if you killed me…_

I hadn't thought that. And I hadn't used my gift at all. She had forced her thoughts into my head. It was all her.

_Who?_

No answer.

_Can you hear me Isabella?_

_Bella! _She corrected.

So she could hear me… _What else can you do?_ I asked her.

_I can turn invisible, as you saw, I can read your mind, put my thoughts in other people's minds, and can shield myself mentally. I can do some other stuff too._

That's a lot. She could do more than I thought possible. _What other stuff?_

_I just met you Edward, I won't tell you everything now. _

She was very defensive.

_NO I'M NOT! I AM NOT DEFENSIVE._

_Why? _I mentally asked.

_I don't know what you're talking about. _I glared. _Fine, I'm not that fond of vampires._

_Why not?_

_Lets just say my father was one._

_And?_

_He killed my mother, first boyfriend, and all of the friends I brought home. I got into a lot of bad situations. I hated him, so I ran away, and made sure he was destroyed. _Wow. She had been through a lot, and I knew that from three sentences. Her friends, and boyfriend had been killed. I cringed at boyfriend. Why?

_Jealous Edward?_

_No._

_Then why did you cringe?_ She was good.

_I cringed at the killing. By the way, what do you eat?_

_Drink. Blood, just like you, animal blood._ She filled my mind with hate and anger. Man she had problems with us.

_Does it show?_

I didn't answer.

_Wait, why do you have so many powers?_

_Because I take the power of anyone I meet. When I really talk to Alice, I will be able to see what's in the future. When I met you, I started reading minds._

That was a cool talent, and would be useful.

_Useful? Are you expecting me to join your coven? _I skipped that question.

_Are you leaving anytime soon?_

_I don't know._

_Don't._


	2. I am too

Chapter 2

"When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside

Don't waste your time 

Speed up your breathing 

Just close your eyes 

We'll hope it's for nothing at all" Secret Valentine, We the Kings.

Bella's POV

I sat down at my usual table, a tried not to look at him. I knew he was looking at me, admiring my hair, my eyes, my blushes. Man, this guy had no life.

Most of the people at my table were talking about a trip to the La Push beach, and they wanted me to come.

"Come on Bella!" Mike urged.

"I don't know…"

He cut me off. " Just be at my parent's store on Saturday. 10 o'clock!"

I guess I was going. Even if it was sunny, I didn't shimmer that much. I'd be safe.

I proceeded to Biology, and sat down next to Edward. His reveling stopped.

_Hello._ He greeted me mentally. We usually talked like this. We had both been to collage several times.

_Hi._

_What's up?_

_Nothing. Just going to the beach on Saturday._

_It will be sunny._

_I don't have diamonds implanted in my skin._ He glared at me.

_Well some people find it attractive. And I'll bet you sparkle too._

_I __shimmer__. There's a difference._

_Sure there is Bella, sure there is._

_So you've taken a break from admiring me._

_I was n-_

_Yes you-_

_Were not. _We continually interrupted each other.

_Well have fun at the beach._

Then we parted, me to the gym, him the other way.

I changed into the shorts and t-shirt that I had been given to wear for gym. I turned invisible when nobody was around and walked into the gym. I was early. I shimmered back to my visible self.

I headed to the Newton's store Saturday morning. We went to the beach, and I had a lot of fun, until several boys from the town showed up. One was Jacob Black, he came and sat down next to me, and he smelled slightly wolfy. Then I remembered, the Quileute turned into wolves. If I got to know him, I would be able to turn into a wolf too. We walked together, and I thought it was time to know if he was a werewolf.

"Jacob…. I read some old Quileute legends…. And I was wondering… Are there werewolves?"

He seemed reluctant to answer. "Yes, There are, and Bella, I am one."

"I am too." And then I suddenly shook inside and changed into a wolf.

Please review!


	3. Memory Lane

**Chapter 3**

"**And this is where I went to school **

**Most of the time had better things to do **

**Criminal record says**** I've broke in twice **

**I must have done it half a dozen times " Photograph, Nickelback.**

**This chapter will be longer because the beginning is just filler. The end is important though. I just didn't want it too short, but it is still kinda short…

* * *

**

Bella's POV

My time as a wolf had been great. I felt free, running through the forest on all fours. I was surprised how different it was from running as a half-vampire. But eventually I changed back and went home with the rest of my friends.

I went to school on Monday morning, but got there thirty minutes early, and headed up to the library. I went to the old yearbooks, and saw my old one. It was handwritten, because we couldn't afford to have it printed. There I was, exactly as I was now. And my other picture, of my father and I. I wanted to tear it up. I couldn't stand it anymore. He had been the worst father, and a murderer. He had killed my mother, and broken my heart.

The school bell rang, and I headed off to English, then Government, through my schedule. At lunch I sat with my friends, but often looked up at him, just to hear his thoughts about how beautiful I was, or something to make me blush. I met him in Biology:

_Hello_

I smiled

_So what are you doing Saturday?_

_Nothing._

_You want to come over? You can meet the rest of my family…_

_Sure, I'd love to. _I pushed into his head.

_I'll pick you up at 12. _

I didn't reply, and he gave up on our conversation.

He walked me to Gym.

_Goodbye Edward._

_Bye Bella._

His thoughts were then translated into Dutch; apparently he was trying to hide his thoughts.

"I speak Dutch!" I called over my shoulder. He smiled a crooked smile that would make anyone's heart skip a beat. And I realized it was the only real conversation we had had since we met.

* * *

I drove down Main Street, picking out which businesses were there 80 years ago, and which buildings had been renovated. I found my old house. The yellow paint was fading. I parked in front of it, and ducked under the second floor deck. It really hadn't changed much, except when my dad and I had it, it was new.

I passed the old elementary school, and remembered all of my favorite teachers, and my 5th grade graduation, I had actually been three. I passed the ancient middle school, and remembered how I had had to break in four times to get my homework. I got caught twice, and I remembered my first final exam. I had gotten an A+, and everyone else failed. I parked on the side of the road, and pulled my feet up on the seat, hugging my knees.

"A trip down memory lane?" I looked around, and saw Edward standing next to my car. I wondered why I was thrilled to see him. "Mind if I join you?" I shook my head, and he slid in the passenger seat of my cherry red Ferrari. "You ok?" He asked.

"I guess so. I'm just remembering how this place looked 80 years ago."

"80 years ago?"

"This is where I lived before I ran away." His face showed me that he really did care. He was sad that I was sad, and he was amazing. He had the most beautiful bronze hair, and his eyes were the exact same color as the gold bracelet I was wearing. His features were all sharp, perfect, and angular. Did I like Edward? But he was a vampire, and they were all the same. Thirsty, uncontrolled. But I was half one of them. They weren't actually that bad.

"Bella?" I looked up at him, and he stared into my chocolate brown eyes, and his turned to molten gold. "Bella…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say. And then I knew it. I was in love with Edward Cullen, he was a vampire, I was half vampire.

* * *

**A/N: HEY! ya like it? sorry again about the length!!!!**


	4. Starstruck

**I would love it if u would review! Her friends are the names of my Italian cousins… two times removed? Idk about all this family tree stuff**

"**I'm so starstruck,**

**Baby could you blow my heart up?" Lady Gaga, Starstruck**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

We sat there for a few minutes, staring into each other's eyes, when his cell phone vibrated. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the screen.

"What is it Alice?" He asked.

I used my sensitive hearing to hear what she was saying, "Bella… dead. What did you do?" I shrunk into my seat, and Edward stiffened.

Edward's POV

I stared into her beautiful brown eyes for several minutes. Why was I so obsessed with this girl? Why did I cringe when she was in pain? Why did I feel the need to pull her into my arms, or hold her hand?

_Bzzzz… _Damn it. Why now? I took it from my pocket. _'Alice'_ flashed across the screen.

"What is it Alice?"

"Bella… dead." Her voice was shaking, "What did you do?" I froze, and Bella sank into her seat, afraid. Of coarse she could hear Alice, and now she was afraid of me. I would never feel her in my arms or her hand in mine. She would be dead… and it would be my fault.

"Alice, I have to go…"

"I'll call you if I see anything else. Be careful." I snapped the phone shut. I slowly turned my head in her direction making sure I didn't scare her.

"Are you afraid?"

"No, I've faced death before." She said calmly. I had a feeling I couldn't comprehend everything she had been through.

She shrugged in response to my thought.

"So you never told me…" She seemed confused. "Who is going to kill me?"

"Um… Well, I told you I ran away… well I ran into several vampires when I was searching for a home. They took me in, and they became very fond of me. That's where I learned to turn invisible, and to speak Italian." I looked at her face, which was turned down into her lap, but her cheek lifted as she told me about them. I nodded, and she caught the movement. She continued, "They're names were Claudia, Adriana, and Joseph. I stayed with them for a time, but they drank human blood. I convinced Claudia to drink animal blood once." She smiled at the memory, her hair falling in her face, a dark curtain. "I told them everything, and they became protective of me, each paper cut would freak Adriana out, every time we came across another vampire, Joseph would stand protectively in front of me, and Claudia helped me gain knowledge, and powers. She introduced me to other vampires with talents, all to make me stronger, and she tried to make sure I would be safe when the time came for me to leave. I loved them" She trailed off and looked up at me, a single tear escaping her right eye. "I miss them so much."

I put my arm around her waist, and wiped the tear from her cheek with my thumb. "It's ok… I understand." I soothed her. Again we sat in her car, staring into each other's eyes, until her tears stopped.

She broke the long silence, "Edward… maybe we should go to your house now, and see Alice, we need to talk to her."

"Sure, Bella. Whatever you want."

Bella's POV

He insisted on driving, pointing out I wouldn't be able to find the house, so we switched places. I had to admit he was a good driver, faster than me, but good. He pulled onto a long driveway, and finally reached a very large, white house. He parked my car, and at lightning speed he was on my side, opening the door for me and helping me out.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome." He walked up to the door and pulled it open for me. Man, could he be more perfect? I smiled, and he sent me one of his beautiful crooked smiles back. "Alice?" He called out, and in an instant she was there.

"Hi Bella." She said quickly, and she instantly squeezed herself into the small space between us. Then she turned to Edward, her eyes blazing. "What did you do?" He voice was harsh, and quite funny. As I didn't want to crack up right there, I walked around was they talked.

"We were just in her car…"

"You were going to kiss her weren't you?"  
"I don't know… maybe…" He trailed off, staring in my direction. I blushed scarlet and turned invisible. He sighed, "Yes I was going to. I guess I overestimated my self control."

"You need to stay away from her until you are absolutely sure you won't hurt her." Alice said.

"I won't" He answered, almost a growl. "Bella?"

I made myself visible. "Yes?"

"Are you okay with that?"

"I would rather die than stay away from you." I answered.

He smiled, turning to Alice, "See, she would rather die!" he answered smugly.

"But would you have her die?" she asked him, and his eyes turned sad.

"No."

"Well… Bella can stay with me, I can protect-"

"Who said I needed protecting?" I asked. Edward chuckled, and put his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, why do you have to be with us?" He asked.

"Because you could kill her at any second!"  
"Hello? Lots of powers here!"

"By the way Bella, how many do you have?"

"Um… well I can turn invisible, shield my mind, read peoples thoughts, see the future, shape-shift, I'm telekinetic, I am sensitive to other people's talents, I'm a tracker, and I can cause people pain by looking at them. So nine… but I gain more and more as time passes." Alice looked shocked, and Edward smiled. Just then, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper ran down into the living room.

"So Bella… you have nine talents! Wow!" Emmett praised me.

"That's cool." Jasper said.

"Useful…" Rosalie muttered.

"Oh…. I don't think you've met them!" Alice said.

"This is Jasper, my 'boyfriend' " She made air quotes, "and this is Rosalie, Emmett's 'girlfriend' " Again she made air quotes. "Jazz, Rose, this is Bella… Edward's" she paused, "_friend_." I blushed, and Edward looked down at his shoes.

"Oooo…. Eddie's got a girlfriend! Eddie's got a girlfriend! Eddie's got a girlfriend!" Emmett sang. Edward glared at him and hissed.

"Did. You. Just. Call. Me. Eddie?" He asked, annunciating each word.

"Um…" Emmett was oblivious to Edward's rage, "Yeah dude. I did."

"Emmett, would you like to take a little walk with me?"

"Edward…" I warned, "It's okay." I put my hand in his, and he relaxed a bit.

"Emmett! Apologize!" Rosalie ordered.

"Sorry Eddie." Rosalie glared. "Sorry _Edward_. God people around here have lost their minds."

"Bella, will you take a walk with me?" Edward asked.

"Sure."

We walked out along the edge of the forest, near a small river. It was a beautiful scene, leaves a perfect green, and the water trickling peacefully.

"You know what Emmett was singing?" He asked. I couldn't figure out where he was going, obviously he didn't want me to be his girlfriend… did he? "I was wondering… if that song could be true… I mean I know you hate vampires, but I hope you say yes… Would you go out with me?"


	5. Disappeared

"**I'm in the business of misery**

**Let's take it from the top,**

**She's got a body like an hourglass, **

**And it's ticking like a clock."**

**-Paramore, Misery Business**

**Hey… srry it's kinda short. REVIEW!**

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

"You know what Emmett was singing?" He asked. "I was wondering… if that song could be true… I mean I know you hate vampires, but I hope you say yes… Would you go out with me?" I stood there, frozen. "Bella?"

Here is what _should_ have happened:

"Ummm… Edward… the-there's something I-I have to tell you." I

"Yes?"

"Well when I was with my Italian family… I have a boyfriend, his name is James. I would love to go out with you if I didn't though, I just like to do things right."

But I didn't do what I should have… I did what I _wanted_:

"Oh my gosh, Edward I'd love to!" I was almost bubbling with excitement. He smiled triumphantly. He took my hand, and we walked, hand-in-hand, back to his house, where Alice stood there grimacing.

"Don't you even_ try_ to kiss her." She told him as we passed.

"Sure, Alice." He said seriously. "I could kill her, and that would be horrible."

"Good boy." She said, then turned on her heel and walked back into the house.

"Edward… I have to go… I have to get home." There was a slight breeze, and my hair blew into my face, he, very hesitantly, lifted his hand and tucked it back behind my ear. I blushed as he turned back to the house.

"Friday, I'll pick you up at seven!" He called.

I ran to my car, where the tears started flowing… Why had I done that? It was so stupid. I drove home, and called the airport.

"Hello. I need a seat on your next flight to New York. Tonight. Great."

I packed my bag and headed off to the Port Angeles airport.

Edward's POV

She had said yes! This was great, our first date.

She had left an hour ago, but I felt the need to talk to her, I called her cell phone, which went straight to voicemail.

_Hi! You've reached Bella Swan's cell phone! Thanks for calling! Leave your name and number after the beep, and if I don't know you, please tell me why the hell you are calling! BEEEEEP! BEEEEP! Ha! You fell for it!_

I laughed, it was so unlike her, yet very funny, I left a message, and called her home phone. Again nobody picked up… but her voicemail played.

_Hi. This is the Swan residence. Leave your name and Number after the beep. Yay! Wow… that was random! 3… 2… 1…Talk!_

I didn't leave a message. How strange, she always picked up her phone!

I walked over to Emmett's room, needing something to do, and saw he was on the bed, making out with Rose… Ok… next room. Alice was doing a fashion show for Jasper… Better not intrude. So instead I sat down at the piano, and played until it was time for school to start.

I pulled up to Bella's house and saw a note on her windshield.

_Edward,_

_Not going to school today, go without me._

_-Bella_

Again, odd. I drove to school, and she never showed, the same the next day. I wondered where she was, but she was never home, and she never picked up her phone. She had completely disappeared.


	6. Hurt

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

Edward kept calling, and I wanted to pick up… I really did, but I couldn't… I had to break up with James. James was a werewolf. **(A/N: The wolves left La Push and spread out across the U.S.) **This was going to be painful… literally, that's why I left in the first place; he had broken three of my bones in a fit of rage. I just left after that, so technically we were still going out.

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and called James.

"James?"

"Bella?"

"Yeah… listen, we need to talk… how about tonight at seven, can we go to my old place?"

"Yeah, sure babe, great to know you're back."

I hung up, then called Claudia.

"Pronto." **(A/N: That's what they say when they answer the phone in Italy!)**

"Claudia?"

"Bella! Adriana, get over here! Bella's on the phone!"

"Bella?" Adriana asked.

"Hey!"  
"What's wrong?" Claudia asked.

"Ummmm… I need to break up with James. I never did before we left, it's a long story… can I talk with him at your place?"

"Yes, of coarse you can sweetheart. I'll see you soon."

"Bye"

I snapped the phone shut, and resisted the urge to call Edward, he would want to come with me, and werewolves were built to destroy vampires.

Later that night, I changed into a clean shirt and jeans. He rang the doorbell. I walked to it slowly, and opened it.

"Hey babe!" He leaned in to kiss me, and I leaned away. He looked confused. "What's up Bells?"

"Ummm… here, sit down… I'll get you a diet Pepsi", best to make him happy first. I grabbed one out of the fridge, and walked back into the living room. "Okay… ummm… well... so when I left, you remember why right?"

"Yeah, I remember, and again I'm sorry."

"Well please don't have a reaction like that. Okay?"  
"Maybe…" I glared at him,

"I'm tight on cash, a couple broken bones wouldn't help." He stared at me. "Alright… Well, you're really nice and all… but I don't want to go out anymore."

His hands started shaking, "Why not?" Alight, being a person who hates to lie, but does to much of it already, I decided to tell the truth, Joseph was around somewhere, I wouldn't be to severly injured. "Well… there's this guy I'm in love with, and I don't want to cheat on you, so this is the only right way left."

And then he exploded into a giant chocolate brown wolf. He growled, and snapped at me, managing to rip my pant leg, and scrape the skin. As the blood started to run down my leg, he stepped down onto it, and I heard the bone crack. I screamed out in pain, and used all of the rest of my strength to throw him off me with my telekinesis, and turned invisible. I crawled up the stairs, as he clawed the room. I pulled myself into Claudia's bedroom, and picked up the phone.

"Joseph…" I said weakly, and then I fainted.

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed, and connected to a million tubes and wires.

Claudia ran to my side, "Bella! You're awake!"

"Yeah… what day is it?" I had to know how long I had disappeared from Forks.

"It's Friday morning…" she sighed, and Adriana walked in.

"Oh Bella! I was so worried!"

"Yeah… You always are." She glared.

"Can I have some privacy please, and my phone?" I asked Claudia.

"Of coarse… you'll want to call him."

"What?" I asked urgently.

"Oh… Edward's been calling nonstop."

"Did you tell him where I am?"

"I said you were with us, and you would call him as soon as possible." Adriana told me.

They handed me my phone and left.

I hit speed dial four and listened to it ring.

"Bella?" He asked frantically.

"Edward!"

"Where are you?"

"In the hospital. I'm in New York."

"Why are you in the hospital?"

"I can't really say now. But I've got to go."

"Bye. I miss you."

"I love you Edward." I said weakly.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Date

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

"I love you Edward," I said weakly.

I hung up after that, not wanting to hear his answer. If he loved me now, he wouldn't when I told him why I'd left.

I set my phone down on the side-table as the doctor walked in.

"Ahh... Ms. Swan, you're up. Good. We had to give you a lot of medication, and had to put you out so we could re-set your leg. Your right leg is broken, thigh and shin, and we had to do knee surgery. You have been out for so long that you are able to leave now."

"Good… I have to get home."

"Yes, but be careful on the plane." He gave me some more instructions and a pair of crutches.

I hobbled out of the hospital to Joseph's Jeep. On the way I booked my plane ticket. We picked up my things at their house, and he drove me to the airport.

The plane landed smoothly, and I waited until everyone else was out to hobble out to get my bag and get my car, which was parked in the long-term lot. I called Alice, and she said Edward still thought I was in New York, and that he was at the library. I went home, and put on a dark blue dress and one converse, I hobbled back to my truck and drove to the library.

Edward's POV

According to Adriana, Bella wouldn't be home for a week or two, so I went to the library. I grabbed a book and sat down in a chair. Suddenly a very sweet, floral scent filled the room. It was _her_ scent. I looked up and saw her, looking beautiful in a flowing blue dress. Her hair blowing in the wind from outside. She started hobbling in my direction, and I stood up to help her, she sat down.

"You don't look ready." She commented, "I flew all the way from New York and you forgot." She said playfully.

Bella's POV

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me into his car. He drove to his house, where he picked me up bridal style, and carried me into the house.

He put me in the living room, on the couch between Alice and Rosalie, who were both holding blue shoes. He ran upstairs at vampire speed

"No way in hell are you putting that thing on me Alice!"

"Oh yes I am."

"No." Edward came to my rescue, or so I thought.

"Edward, if she puts the heel on, she will fall… right into your arms…"

"Bella, put on the heels… or heel." He said quickly, and I blushed. I moaned, but put it on.

He took my hand, and pulled me back out to his car. He drove to a small restaurant in Port Angeles. The waitress led us to a table, and he helped me sit down.

"Why did you leave?" He asked. I wished we could talk about this later… it would ruin everything.

I took a big breath in, and started my story. "When you asked me out, I really wanted to go, because I knew I loved you. So I said yes. The problem is that I already had a boyfriend… I really didn't like him, and that's why I left my family, and him. He hurt me, literally, he broke three of my bones." He tensed, "So I left, and never technically broke up with him. I knew I needed to, and I planned on going just for a day to tell him. The problem is that he is a werewolf and is very easy to anger. He was angry when I told him why we were breaking up, and he turned into a wolf. He attacked me, and I barely made it away. I called Joseph, and then fainted. I didn't even know I could do that… it was all so fast, I didn't have time to focus in the beginning and use my powers, I only managed after, in order to get away. Well I'm not sure what happened then, but I woke up in a hospital bed with this." I gestured to the cast on my leg. "Are you mad?"

He took a minute to answer, and I ate a little bit of my food, not appetizing. "Not really. I wish you would have told me, and I would have gone with you, and maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt." I smiled, and he grinned his crooked, heart-stopping smile back.

We finished, and he paid the check.

We took a walk along to beach, his arm around my waist, supporting my weight. Suddenly he stopped, and turned so he was facing me.

"I know Alice said not to, but I just want to try, I swear I won't hurt you. I swear."

"I trust you."

He slowly lowered his head, and pressed his lips softly to mine. The best feeling spread through my veins, and I felt perfect. He pulled back, way to soon.

"I'm not done with you…" I muttered.

He grinned, and pressed his lips to mine for another soft kiss. Again, he pulled back to soon. I frowned.

"Lets not push it. Agreed?"

"Fine."

He sat down on the rocks, and pulled me down, more delicately, next to him. I rested my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. It was the perfect moment, the moon shining down on us in the dark beach, and the low growling coming from the docks. Growling? We looked up, and into the dark glowing eyes of a chocolate brown wolf.


	8. Wolf

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

I looked up into the eyes of a chocolate brown wolf. Bella froze. This must be James, the werewolf who had hurt my Bella twice. _My_ Bella… Focus Edward! I had to get rid of this guy.

I stood up and crouched in front of Bella, protecting her from the giant wolf, but she grabbed my arm, and I couldn't see myself anymore, James suddenly crashed into a tree across the beach, and invisible Bella whispered in my ear, "Run!" I picked up her invisible figure, and ran as fast as I could back to my house, and Bella using her telekinesis, shut and locked the door. She let go of my arm, and we shimmered back into visibility.

"Alice! Emmett! Rose! Jazz! Quick!" I yelled.

Bella sank down on the floor and started hyperventilating.

Alice appeared behind her, and immediately started soothing her, 'It's okay Bella… It's fine. Everything's fine."

Until Bella snapped, and yelled at her. "It isn't Alice, He's stalking me! I though I saw him in the restaurant, but I wasn't sure!"

Rose, Emmett, and Jazz appeared, and looked at me for answers. I explained quickly.

"What do we do?" I asked them.

"Hide Bella."

"We can't do that, we can't run her off, and she can't go with that cast." I replied.

Bella was still freaking out on the floor. So as the others discussed what to do, I sat down next to her, and looked her straight in the eyes, "It's fine." She calmed a little, so I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. She was all calm now, and she kissed me back. I pulled back. "See?" She smiled.

"We fight back. He has two werewolf friends he probably brought. We are way stronger and more powerful than them. It's easy, six of us, we team up and take them."

"Only five of us can fight Bella." I told her, no way was she was fighting with that cast.

Bella's POV

"Physically. Some of us have powers…" I grinned. "I can keep myself safe Edward." He raised his eyebrows and looked at my cast.

"There are more of us."

"You can fight." Jasper said.

"No, you will not." He said.

"Edward, I can turn invisible, repel anything without touching it, cause people pain by looking at them, and I can shield myself mentally, only using my mind. I _can _fight, and we're wasting time arguing!"

"She's right Edward." Alice said. "I can see her fighting, so shut up, and go with it."

I shielded Alice, so Edward wouldn't be able to tell she was lying.

**Sorry it's short, but I like the ending.**


	9. Promise

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

Alice helped me up the stairs and she and Rose picked out a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt for me to wear. Rose lent me a black converse to wear instead of the high heel she'd forced upon me earlier. They left me on Edward's black couch, and I was alone for a few minutes before Edward came in.

He sat next to me, taking my hand, "Bella. Think about this. You can't do this." He started out gently, but some of his anger leaked through. "I won't let you do this. You could _die_. I can't live through that. I love you Bella, and I don't want you to do this. Just listen to me!" He'd caught my eyes drifting. "All of us could die out there, and we're doing this for you, because you're a part of the family. And if you die out there, what's the purpose?"

"He doesn't want me." I stated.

"Who does he want then?" He snapped.

"You." The words came out a strangled whisper. "You're the one who shouldn't fight." It was a useless argument, but I could try.

"I'm fighting." He said fiercly.

I looked up through my eyelashes, and snuggled closer to him, "Please Edward?" I whispered.

He seemed conflicted. He kissed my hair, "Bella, I know what you are doing. And I won't change my mind."

"Really Edward?" I kissed him passionately, wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers through his bronze hair, his arms circled my waist, holding me close. He pulled back, but left his arms around my waist.

"Yup." He answered breathless, but I caught a wavering in his confidence.

_No Edward. Nope. Noooooo. They need my help. No. Oh come on Bella! This isn't fair! I can't lose her. No I can't.I love her, she's the most important thing to me. I need her. Edward don't give in, no matter how much you like this… don't give in. _

"Fine." I whispered into his ear, then I turned away from him. I got an idea. "How about a compromise?" He smiled. "We both fight." His smile vanished.

"No."

"YES!" I practically screamed.

"Do you think you wouldn't be making this decision if we didn't love each other?"

"I love you Edward. That won't change. This is why we both have to fight. We're in it together."

He didn't answer. I stood up and grabbed my crutches. I walked down to the living room, Edward hot on my heels. He grabbed my hand, and I felt his cold touch calm me down slightly from my rage. He hugged me from behind.

"Bella will be invisible the whole time, so we won't be able to see her, but we can smell her, as can they. Emmett and Rose, you take one wolf, and Alice and Jasper, you take another. I'll take this James." _He needs to die. He hurt my Bella… he will die._

"But he's the strongest!" I protested.

Edward answered in his thoughts, _I'll be fine. He hurt you, I'll hurt him._

I wasn't happy, but at least I could fight. I could always shoot him pain waves if Edward was disadvantaged.

We all walked outside, and then ran to where Alice and I confirmed we'd meet them. Edward got tired of my gimpy pace and slung me over his back, catching up with the others.

"Edward?" I whispered into his ear.

"Yes?"

"No matter what happens, you get out alive. I can help you to some point, but if he gets out of my range, I can't help you much. You need to promise me you'll be ok. Promise."

"I promise Bella." He shifted me she he could press his cold lips to mine. "But I will kill him."

I cringed at the killing, because even though I hated him, I didn't want him dead. But I knew there was no other way. He had to die… he had to.


	10. Fight

Chap 10

Edward's POV

Bella was stationed on the top of a rock, far away from where any fighting would be going on. Alice said they would come into the clearing in ten minutes. Emmett was euphoric, he'd been deprived of fights for a long time.

"Edward?" I looked up to Bella who had her good leg bent so she could rest her chin on it. Her perfect brown eyes were filled with worry, and I knew the next words before they came out of her mouth, "Remember the promise." I nooded, and tore my eyes from her. I heard snarls, and five wolves entered the clearing.

Bella's POV

FIVE WOLVES? FIVE? I recognized the brown one, James, and the red-ish one, Mark. The other one I knew was Luke, the sandy colored one in the back of the group. I swiched to being invisible, and pushed a thought into his head.

Kick his ass.

_I will._

Good. I love you.

_I love you too. More than you know._

He dropped into a hunting crouch, and sprung at James. I didn't watch, I looked at the other wolves, who each began to battle a different vampire. I sent pain waves at the wolf Alice was fighting, the smallest, Luke. He dropped, and Alice thought, _Thanks Bella!_

Emmett, Rosealie, and Jasper all looked pretty good, so I decided to peak at Edward. I saw a flash of James' paw, and A good as Edward was, he slammed into a tree. I sent pain to James, and remembered one of my most recently aquired talents. Shape shifting. I quickly unstrapped the walking cast, and transformed into a wolf, and as I did, I became visible. I bolted towards James, and I rammed him into a the side of the cliff.

_BELLA SWAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHERE IS YOUR CAST?_

I took it off.

_WHY?_

I didn't answer, because a big brown paw had landed on my chest, and was pushing me against the ground, hard. I tried to turn invisible or throw him off of me, but my powers wouldn't work. I quickly changed back. Damn it, I'm naked! I turned invisble, repelling him at the same time. Edward shoved a shirt at me, and I took it.

"Thanks"

It was big on me, hanging to my mid thigh. I decided it was Emmett's, and I looked over, he was shirtless. I simmered back into visibility, and was caught again by James charging at me. I picked him up, and held him over the forest, and dropped him.

"Nice." Edward complimented.

"Thanks. Which one next?"

"Emmett's." He answered, and I did it, just to annoy him. My leg was aching, and I hobbled over to Edward, leaning on him for support. I towed the black wolf, Andy, off the ground and threw him into the forest. One by one, I threw them into the forest, sending them pain when they tried to resist.

Alice ran over to me, giving me a high five. "wow Bella! That was great, except for that move where you turned into a wolf."

Rose was sitting mext to a shred of fabric, "Bella! Do you realize these were Juicy?"

"Sorry Rose…" She glared. "I'll buy you new ones."

When we were back at the house, we decided that we wouldn't be able to go anywhere, because there were wolves running the perimeter, right outside my telekinesis range.

"Edward. I'm not worth it. He either wants you dead, or me with him. I won't have you dead, so We just put up the white flag and I go with them."

He growled, "Bella, of all the times I've told you that I love you…" He shook his head.

"I'll go with them, and then you could figure something out, and save me in a week or two, we need more prep time, and that's what that buys you."

"Bell-"

"It's a good idea." Jasper chimed in, supporting me, from a millatary perspective.

"It's settled th-"

"No it's not. What if they hurt you Bella? What if they kill you?"

"If they hurt me, so what? And I won't let them kill me."

"Bella. I can't let you risk it." He insisted, I told everyone to leave through my thoughts.

"Edward. This could save you, and your family, I'll be fine." He sat down on the couch, and I kissed him. "Do you think I would let anything happen to myself?"

"No… but you could trip."

"Edward Cullen that is so not funny!" he chuckled.

"I won't let you go." I leaned into him as I informed the others of my new plan.

"I'm leaving Edward." I stood up and walked to the door.

"No." He attempted to get to me, but Emmett and Jasper appeared, and held him back.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I have to. Prepare for a week, then come and get me. I'll buy us the prep time we need, and then you can kick their asses. Just like I told you." He stared into my eyes, longing and pain almost completely hidden beneath the fury. "I'm sorry." I hurried outside with Alice. Rose closed the door behind us, and I heard Edwards enraged snarls come from behind me.

_Calm._ I pleaded him.

_Bella! Don't do this. He'll kill you._

_No. I'll try to tell you where I am… I'll talk to you soon._

He didn't respond.

"James?"

"Ahh Bella. Nice to see you've come to your senses."

"Alice, It's okay. Go." _Tell Edward I love him. _I said and thought to her.

"Bye Bella." She hugged me. "I'll miss you." Then she was gone.


	11. Wait For Me

Chapter 11: Wait for Me

"You are not alone tonight,

imagine me there, right by your side.

So hard to be here, so far away from you." Wait for me, Theory of a Deadman

Bella's POV

I wanted a change of clothes, I wanted some decent food, I wanted to talk to one of the Cullens. I wanted to feel Edward's cool touch, his icy lips against mine. Instead I had one of Emmett's shirts, whatever food I could find in the woods, and a werewolf who insisted upon calling me babe. And instead of the most wonderful vampire sitting next to me, I had perverted werewolves trying to flirt with me.

After a day's journey, we stopped in front of an opening in the mountains.

"So Bells, what do ya think?" James asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I shook it off.

"It's great?" I said, looking around in the small cave. I could hear a small generator in an out cove. It powered a fridge, a TV, and several lights in the main area. There were five king beds shoved up against one side of the room, and a couple folding chairs with a radio on the other side. A small table had been placed next to the fridge. It was a complete mess. Not what I was used to, being around the Cullens a lot. There were clothes everywhere, including shredded ones, trash on the floor, and the place stank. Luke, Mark, Zach, and Louis all sat down on their beds and fell asleep; it was kind-of late. I sat down on a folding chair, perfectly happy to stay there.

"Bella?" James asked.

"Yeah?" I looked up, and his expression resembled him before his transformation, before he'd turned into a wolf. The James I'd liked, the James who wouldn't have held me against my will.

"You've changed a lot, haven't you?" He asked, his voice warmer, gentle.

"I could say the same about you." I answered bitterly. He glared, and sat down on his bed, about to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Bella." He mumbled.

"Night." I answered. Then he was asleep. I wasn't very tired, so I tried to reach the Cullens. None of them were close enough. Everyone was asleep, and they hadn't restrained me at all. Stupid, stupid. I would be back by morning, before they woke up. I silently crept along the shadows, stripping off Emmett's shirt and my cast and stowing them at the base of a tree. Wow, my leg wasn't going to heal at all… I phased into a wolf and headed closer to the Cullens' house so I could send them a message. When I was about two miles from their house I changed back. Two of the Cullens were close enough so that I could force my thoughts into their heads. Emmett and Jasper. But suddenly another vampire came into my reach. Edward. I breathed a sigh of relief before I entered his head.

_What if she's dead? Hurt? What if she's gone for good?_

_Relax, Edward, I'm fine._ I thought to him.

_Bella? Oh thank god! Where are you? I've been so worried._

_Calm down. I'm fine. I only have a few minutes. _

_I love you. _ He thought to me.

_I love you too, now listen, I'm not going to tell you where I am, because I know you're not ready to come find me yet, but we're moving. Be ready soon._

I quickly entered Emmett and Jasper's heads._ Hi guys! I'm not telling Edward where I am, but I'm in a cave, and we're moving. Soon. Come soon._

I didn't wait for them to reply and switched back to Edwards mind. He was going on about how I should tell him. _Edward I don't want you hurt, you hear me? _I interrupted him._ If anything, I mean ANYTHING happens to you, I will be SO mad. You will not be the one who tries the impossible okay? I can't come to you right now, as much as I want to, because you won't let me go, and if they find I'm gone, they will attack again._

_Bella be reasonable. _He thought.

_I am. I love you, and I want to see you, but I can't put you in danger like that. I won't, so you need to listen to me. Stay where you are, don't come looking for me. I love you, remember that. I would give almost anything to kiss you right now, except your life. I can't do that Edward. I'll see you soon._

I faded from his mind and phased again, running back towards the cave and my clothes. I pulled on Emmett's shirt and put my walking cast onto my aching leg. I entered the cave, and they were all still asleep. Phew. I decided I really needed a pair of pants so I searched around for anything that might work. I found a pair of James's basketball shorts, and after rolling them up a few times and knotting the extra fabric from the waistband they fit pretty well.

I sat down at one of the folding chairs and flipped on the TV, setting the volume only one notch above zero so that it wouldn't wake anyone up. I could only imagine that Edward was near, because he was far away, and I wouldn't let him get any closer.


End file.
